An Unexpected Journey
by SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: Athena and Freya are inseparable, even when it comes to landing in middle earth to save Durin's Sons. Will their separate skills save the men, or will they perish alongside them, in this seemingly never ending adventure? (ON A BREAK)
1. A favour to ask

"How many times do I have to tell you, _stop calling her a wench!_ " Athena yelled, brandishing her very real sword at the dwarves. The men skittered away, mumbling and with wide eyes.

"Frey, are you okay?"

Freya nodded, huffing and crossing her arms. Other than the rude men, the renaissance faire has been wonderful.

Athena, never the one to stick to gender norms, came as a warrior, not unlike herself in real life. Athena was in the army since she was eighteen, and awarded a purple heart and honorable leave after she was shot four times in the abdomen, barely making it out alive. She was 24 at the time.

Freya was always the more calm,collected of the two. She and Athena met in the army, though Freya was a doctor. Freya was the one to save Athena's life, and they've been inseparable ever since, their love for Tolkien and all things medieval sticking them together at the hip. Freya had come as a common girl, in a loosely corseted peasants' dress in a deep emerald and a white, off the shoulder blouse that accentuated her deep toned skin.

They were complete opposites, the two.

Freya was petite and curvy, bordering on chubby, and her skin was a deep milk chocolate, and her hair was a mass of small ringlet curls, surrounding her delicate yet sharp features beautifully. Her eyes were near black, but they set her emotions on display for all to see.

Athena was taller, and curvy also, but she was built like a miniature amazonian woman. She had waist-length copper toned hair, that was curly, but not as much so as Frey's. She had high cheekbones and blazing emerald eyes, the left of which was split in half vertically by a solid brown stripe. Her eyes showed no emotions, except for the ones she let through.

Athena wrapped a metal-clad arm around her best friend's shoulders, grinning and nuzzling her hair. Athena was taller than Freya by a good few inches, though that is an easy feat. Freya was 4'9, the tiniest person Athena'd ever seen. Athena was 5' even, and she never let Freya forget it!

They walked back to their tent, a quite large one, large enough to walk around in, and they settled down for the night after getting dressed in their nightclothes.

* * *

When they woke up, they were _very_ disoriented. They both looked up, and in unison, gasped in awe.

They stood before a court, where fourteen large, and by large, I mean large people sat before them, along a long table.

"Welcome, Freya, Daughter of Hannah, Daughter of Ezikiel." Said the kind yet shockingly beautiful woman sitting directly across from her.

"Welcome, Athena, Daughter of Heather, Daughter of Nathaniel." Said a gruff looking man, but Athena could see a glint of humanity in his eyes.

"I-...Ah...Um... Hello?" They mumbled in unison, huddling together for comfort.

The people in front of them chuckled, and they suddenly felt themselves being pulled apart from eachother by unknown hands.

Athena was about to start kicking and screaming, when the middle man lifted his hand, silencing her.

"Lady Athena, I know you and Lady Freya are scared and confused right now, but please, let us introduce ourselves."

Athena had no choice but to sit by and listen.

The first man introduced himself. He had a sharp grey beard, and steel coloured hair to match. His eyes were white, milky and cool, no pupil or iris at all it seemed.

"I am Manwë, Wind-King,"

The next woman stood up, and she had hair to match her man, but her face remained unlines and cool, her chin lifted high in a reassuring proudness.

"I am Varda, Star-Queen."

Athena's eyes widened as she began to understand what was going on here.

They continued moving to the right.

The next man's beard and hair seemed to be made of sea foam and water, it never seemed to stop moving.

"I am Ulmo, Sea-King."

The woman next to him had hair that reminded Athena and Frey of Rapunzel, and it was silken looking. She seemed to be wearing vines and leaves, flowers and weeds as her fashion choice.

"I am Yavanna, Lady of the earth."

The man beside her was obviously her spouse. His beard had flowers placed in it, and his fashion choice was similar.

"Aule, Lord of the Earth."

The woman next was very pretty, in a melancholy sort of way. Her hair was split, grey and black, and her eyes seemed a bit watery.

"I am Nienna, the Lady of Mercy."

This man wore a helmet, and his sharp features were barely visible underneath. He stood up, slamming his fist over his heart and bowing.

"I am Oromë, Huntsman and Man of the Forests."

There was a pretty young thing beside him, barely looking eighteen, and it was explained when she stood up, curtsying.

"Vana, ever-young."

This next man looked severe, with a strong brow and jaw, his eyes dark.

"I am Mandos, the Judge of the Dead."

The lady next to him had long golden hair, and she seemedwise, kind, yet stern.

"Vairë, I am the Weaver."

The girl who spoke next was kind looking, and her eyes held pure warmth and love.

"I am Estë the Gentle, Lady of Healing and Rest."

The man who came next had long black hair, pulled away from his face, and he had a kind yet strong-jawed face.

"I am Lorien, Lord and Master of Dreams."

The next woman was quite thin, but not unhealthily so. The body of someone who moves a lot, and quickly.

"I am Nessa, Dancer of life."

"And I am-"

"Tulkas, Champion of Valinor." Athena finished, her eyes wide. The man had ruddy flesh and golden hair and beard, and seemed to be very hardy.

Freya and Athena looked at each other, before whispering quietly.

"What the hell?"

"Ladies, we welcome you before the court of Valar, to ask a favour."

Athena and Freya's head snap forwards, their eyes wide in shock.

"You want ask us..." Athena starts.

"...A favour?" Freya finishes.

The Valar all look at each other, nodding silently to themselves, and the mortal women.

"We need you to save Durin's sons."

"... _Oh._ "

Was all the girl's muttered, before their worlds went black simultaneously.


	2. Gifts

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O/C'S. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO PETER JACKSON AND J. R. R. TOLKIEN.

* * *

They came to within a few moments, to a bunch of chagrined, immortal faces.

"Sorry 'bout that..." Athena mumbled, helping Freya up.

They looked up at the immortals, before turning back to eachother, silently asking for a moment to speak to eachother.

"So you think this is real, Frey?" Athena whispered hurriedly, before Freya nodded solemnly.

"But, but... They're bloody fucking _books!_ They're not _real!"_ Athena persisted, her eyes wide in horror.

"It looks like they are, 'Thena." Freya responded, her own eyes wide in wonder.

"But... Do we help them, Frey? Or do we go back to our boring lives, of fake medievial times and taxes?" Athena asked, and the answer was obvious.

"We'll do it." The said in unison, turning around and grinning. The Valar seemed impressed, if not a bit worried.

"There will be a lot of danger,-" Starts Manwë, only to be interrupted by Athena.

"Pardon me, but I've had my fair share of danger, Sir."

Freya nods beside her, and the Guardian nods knowingly.

"We will give each of you gifts, to help you on your way." Varda stated, and Athena nodded solemnly, knowing that what she and Freya had just taken on, would be hard, if not impossible.

The table was pulled away by unseen forces, and Varda stepped forth first, placing a pointer finger to each of their brows.

"I gift you the power of the stars themselves. Let you look to them, and always have someone to seek counsel with in times of need."

Athena and Freya feel a coolness wash over their minds, and they nod, whispering their thanks.

Manwë steps forwards next, and he places his hands on their heads, a wind whipping their clothes to and fro.

"I gift you the power of the winds, let their thoughts fill your mind when your mouth refuses to move, and may you never be confused by the words someone speaks to you, nor they you."

They whisper their thanks, albeit confused at his words true meaning, and the procession continues.

Ulmo gifts them with the power over water, letting them breathe underneath it.

Yavanna grants them safe passage through forests, letting no beast who wanders hurt them.

Aule gives them the power of direction, and to never lose their way from the path, or eachother.

Nienna comes next, and she places her forehead against each of them individually, whispering.

To Athena, she smiles.

"May you know how and when to give mercy, and may any tears you shed, heal those whom they are for."

And to Freya, her smile becomes sad.

"May you know when to take mercy away, and may any tears you shed help you heal."

Nienna sits back down, and tears slowly slide down each girl's cheeks.

Oromë is next and out of nowhere, he pulls out a bow and sheath of arrows. He hands them to Athena, and her eyes are filled with delight.

"May your arrow always fly true, and your resolve rarely weaken." He says, bowing to her.

He turns to Freya, and she seems apprehensive. He taps her head, and she gasps in astonishment.

"I gift you the power of animal understanding. May they never abandon you or treat you unwell."

Freya nods quickly, her eyes wide and her lips in a wide smile.

Vana skips up, smiling widely at them. She kisses them each on the cheek, and they feel their bodies stiffen.

"I give you durability and strength, with youth for as long as you wish it." She says, and the girls nod dumbly, mumbling thanks.

Vandos walks forwards leisurely, and they fear for his gift, thinking him to be the Evil Queen in this Disney tale.

He looks down upon them, before smiling. And it wasn't even _that_ creepy!

"The first time either of you come knocking at my kingdom's doors, I will ignore it." Is the only thing he offers, and they take it, curtsying to him greatfully.

Vairë, next. The Weaver gives them the gift of song, and "Sight."

The "Sight" she speaks of, dubbs them Seers of the future, past, and present. Gaps that they may have forgotten from the books and movies have been filled in, from beginning, to presumed end. The song, gives them a way of telling their tale, without giving it all away.

Estë steps forwards, and she holds each of their hands, kissing their heads.

"May every time you sleep, you awaken well rested and lively." She then pulls Freya towards her, hugging her tightly.

"May those you heal feel no pain." She whispers, then gives the same treatment to Athena.

"And those you meaningfully do, feel it tenfold."

Lorien came next, and he grips Freya and Athena by the hair, holding them to his chest and humming a bit.

"May your dreams help you along your way, and your desires stay reasonable and within reach."

Nessa came ballet-ing towards them, and she circles them, smiling warmly.

"May your feet stay nimble, and your bodies flexible in battle and not. May you be able to stay graceful in times of pressure."

They felt light, and they nodded, smiling lazily and thanking her.

Lastly, came Tulkas, and Athena was giddy. He gripped her forearm, and looked deep into her heterochromatic eyes.

"May your strategy reign true, and your voice always heard." She felt something slide into her palm, and she gaped as a hilt slid into her hand. It was a short sword, black as sin, with a leather sheath that attached around her hips. She nodded, awestruck into silence.

He turned to Freya, and grasped her hand, looking into her chocolate depths and seeing apprehension there.

"May the battlefield never scare you, and your aim always be straight." She felt something cylinder-like roll into her palm, and she gaped. She unrolled the pack, and it was a beautful set of throwing knives, heterochromatic purple and blue, along with a wickedly sharp looking dagger in a sheath. She thanked him numbly, fingering her new toys.

"You may bring the things you have with you, along for your journey. But remember, _do not let the company know of their true fate directly."_

The Valar told the last part together, and Athena and Freya nodded solemnly, before their worlds went black once again.

* * *

In response to Reviews-

 **NESSAANCALIME6913-** I'm thinking of splitting this into two, one in Athena's perspective, one in Freya's. Not concrete, though! And I'm not sure where this is going, so if anything surprises you... Trust me, I felt the same.


	3. Not the ponies!

**A/N:** The version of "I See Fire" I'm using is a cover of the song, by Alice Olivia. Freya is the deeper version of the girl's voice, while Athena is the higher. Thank you!

* * *

When they came to for the third time around, they were no longer in the courtroom.

Or their tent, for that matter.

They were under the stars, and each in their own bedroll, warmed by the crackling fire beside them. They sat up quickly, wide-eyed and mouths agape.

"Did we just-" They asked each other, before falling silent. They decided to go through their packs, to determine how they were going to get through this journey.

Athena's first bag, marked with an "A" on the side, contained her cell phone, solar charger, 5 bags of her favourite jerky, her purifying water bottle, her I.D., and her small stuffed rabbit. Her other pack, contained a rolled up fur cover, like a poncho, but tied around the neck. Athena assumed it was wolf of some sort. Then there was a dress, seeming very nice. Athena was wondering what the hell she'd need that for, when she felt something soft. She pulled out three pairs of suede leggings, and she squeaked. They were gorgeous. Deep brown and supple, they were for sure going to get well worn. There were also multiple tunics, in varying shades of purple and emerald. Her favorites.

Freya went through her packs, and her first one contained three first aid kits, number one containing guaze, wrappings, band aids, and things to stitch up wounds. Number two held antibiotics and other pills and such that would help with fevers and colds. Number three held cold packs and hand warmers, and non-latex gloves.

The rest of the pack held a bunch of snacks, golden grahams, baby carrots, a couple of cans of beer, and a bunch of those airline alcohol bottles.

Her second pack held the same kind of fur overcoat as Athena, except instead of being black, it was a shocking white, and her dresses were a mixture of delicate pinks and whites, her favourites. She giggled, and she picked up a pair of suede leggings that were a light tan. She pulled them on, and pulled on an ivory blouse, and the overcoat over that. She attached her dagger to her hips, and she turned to Athena, posing.

Athena had done the same thing, wearing a dark pair of leggings, and an emerald tunic, her sword at her hip, and her bow over her shoulder, and her cloak on. They packed up their things, and Athena picked up the cittern that was convieniently placed, Freya a set of small drums, and they set off, walking down the path that they've seen dozens, if not hundreds of times.

They walked for a day before they reached the forest, and they heard men. Familiar men.

As they grew closer, athens began to strum the cittern, a medieval guitar. She started to sing, and Freya joined her after a moment. When she started the first verse, she stopped strumming, going acapella.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

Freya joins in now, her voice slightly wavering before becoming strong again.

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

They heard a series of gasps, and Athena goes silent, letting Freya have a moment to sing herself.

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side, ah-ide._

Athena joins in again, her high, lilting voice almost overpowering Freya, but her friend nods encouragingly.

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine,_

 _For the last time._

 _Calling out father oh,_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side..._

 _Desolation comes upon the sky!_

Athena felt a single tear slide down her cheek, and they continue to walk. Freya, for once, was the one who was strong.

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire..._

 _Hollowing souls.._

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me!_

They walk into their camp finally, and there are shocked and guarded looks all around, except for one Grey Wizard. He was expecting them. Freya is lightly tapping her drum along with Athena's playing.

 _Oh, should my people fall_

 _Then surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

Speaking of fire, their own, draws all of their attention. It shows Smaug, and Dale. It shows the horrific scene that was. It showed Smaug destroying that once proud city, and there were gasps of terror.

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me..._

Their voices become stronger, stern, even. They seemed to scold the men, and they looked abashed.

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns_

 _Then your brothers will die_

They look directly at Thorin Oakenshield as they sand the previous line, purposely changing the pronoun from "My" to "Yours." He didn't know the change, but he did catch the meaning-filled looks along with the song.

 _And as the sky is falling down_

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out!_

They go out of unison for the next part, their voices haunting and echoing through the trees, and the men pull their cloaks around themselves, suddenly feeling the chill.

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls  
_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze._

Athena and Freya go silent, and the men stay so. It was a few moments before anyone said anything, and it was the Wizard who spoke first.

"Lady Athena, Lady Freya, I have been expecting you. Welcome."

The company sure did respond to that.

"Witches!" Yelled Bifur, brandishing his spear.

"Witchcraft!" Cried Dori fearfully, his mace out.

"Silence!" Yelled Thorin, and Athena couldn't help herself.

"That is not what we were doing, I think, Master Oakenshield."

Freya smacked her friend, and Thorin seemed to almost... Smirk?

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Nori asked, though Athena and Freya knew that he was really just a big softie.

"As Master Gandalf has said, I am Lady Freya, and this is my companion, Lady Athena. And we have been sent by the Valar to help you on your quest, Master Dwarves... And Hobbit."

Thorin said nothing, and just glared at them critically, while his men continued to yell at them, calling them liars.

Until Athena and Freya lifted their hair up into ponytails, revealing the thin braids behind their ears. The braids were clasped with bright pink, (and green, respectively) jeweled beads. The men gasped, and Thorin stepped forwards, lightly grasping Athena's bead with enough force, that if it had been any other bead, it would have been ripped out.

"The Valar will not let you remove these braids from our hair, now if you could please stop pulling my hair, Master Dwarf, that would be wonderful." Athena grimaced, and he stepped back, nodding.

"We do not have the time to be sitters of two helpless girls. You will do nothing but slow us do-"

His sentence was cut off, by an arrow flying past his face, and a dagger on the other side, the both of them embedding themselves in trees on either side of him. The rest of the men are stock-still as the women cross their arms, huffing angrily.

"We are not weak!" They whisper, and Thorin turns around, quickly hiding his shock.

"Gandalf, give them contracts. But their share, will be shared." He says this, trying to be vindictive, but they just shrug, running their eyes over the contracts for not even a moment, before signing them with a flourish.

"Y-You're not going to read it?" Bilbo stutters, eyes wide.

"Funerals, just in case we die you're not all responsible? Aye, I've got it." Athena's Irish lilt comes in, and Freya rolls her eyes.

They all sit down, and they wait for Athena and Freya to start.

Freya begins, ever the peacekeeper.

"Athena and I... are Seers."

Anndddd... Here comes the yelling.

"I told you, witches!"

"Do you dare mock our Valar-Given gifts!?" Athena says, standing up. Thorin stands up also, and she looks down at him, smirking. She was a good three inches taller.

"We do not mock, just question. How do you prove what you say?" He asks, and Athena rolls her eyes.

"Well our song will soon be proof enough. But if you want something sooner..." Athena checks the grounds they are on, and she grins.

"Soon, things of stone will heat you up,

And you will cry that they shan't eat you up,

The sun will come and save these men,

Only because of some friends,

Who are quick minded to no end."

Athena and Freya say, and the men look around uneasily, and Athena and Freya grin, high-fiving.

"How will we know that you are speaking the truth?"

Fili and Kili suddenly come running, gasping and panting for breath.

"Trolls have stolen the ponies!"


	4. I need a hero!

Ths song is "Waiting on a hero" (Glee version, 4 min.)

* * *

Freya and Athena stand by, their arms crossed as the men ran around in a panic, while they see Gandalf disappear, stating that he was going to look ahead.

The men grab their weapons, and Athena and Freya laugh softly as they run towards the trolls. Athena and Freya wait a few moments, hiding when the trolls come to the camp, searching for more "Manflesh".

After the beasts of stone leave, Athena and Freya quickly find the hoard, marking an X in front of it, before walking to the trolls again, meeting up with Gandalf.

"Now Master Wizard..." Athena starts.

"Break this rock and say something cryptic!" Freya finishes, grinning near evilly as we hear the poor Hobbit stalling for time.

Gandalf raises a brow, before complying.

"The dawn will take you!" He yells, standing on the rock and slamming his stick down onto it, breaking the boulder impressively.

The trolls scream, and freeze, their bodies turning grey and still.

Athena and Freya walk up to the men on the spit, moving it before cutting them free, holding back their chuckles.

"You are now free." Gandalf states, ever the captain obvious.

"Yes, but no thanks to your burglar." Thorin scoffs, and Athena and Freya bristle.

"He thought to stall for time!" They said together, and Gandalf raises his brows, as if they stole the words from his mouth... Which they just did.

Thorin huffs before walking off, and they smile at Bilbo, who seems a bit flabbergasted at their defending of him.

"Aye, there are two extra horses here, May be a but too large for the lassies, though..." Says Bofur, and Athena and Freya roll their eyes.

They walk up to the makeshift pen and grin in awe.

One horse is a deep black, with white feathers along her feet, her eyes a deep chocolate-brown, mane and tail white as an angels wings.

The other, a shocking white, with grey, almost back feathers, and black mane and tail, eyes almost as blue as MasterOakenshield's own.

They both had to be at least 20 hands high, and towered over the entire company, even Gandalf.

Athena and Freya looked at each other, before laughing and walking up to their respective horses, Athena the black, Freya the white. The horses bowed before them, already saddled and ready. The girls hopped up, seated comfortably before the horses stood back up, tails flicking.

The men were shocked, and Thorin was a bit peeved.

Athena and Freya let the men think that they had found the Hoard first, and they refused their petty offers of giving them the hoard as their share.

"This place reeks of sickness and greed." Freya solemnly says, before walking away in disgust after Bofur jokingly leered at her and offered her a necklace.

"I prefer pearls, anyways." She said to Athena, and the other woman hooted in laughter.

After they went through the "finding pretty swords" scene, they all went back to camp after burying the treasure, and settled down for the night, Bifur and Nori taking first watch.

Athena and Freya put their bedrolls together, cuddling each other underneath the blankets, Athena's arm wrapped around Freya's shoulders, and Freya's head on her breast. They were about to fall into sleep, when they heard the little Hobbit mutter "Trolls!" Quite loudly.

 _"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!" They call, and after a few tense moments, the company laughs uproariously.

Athena and Freya fall asleep with smiles upon their lips, awaiting the next day with anticipation in their hearts.

The next morning, Athena and Freya were first to wake, and they quickly went to a small stream nearby to freshen up and take care of business.

They did not sing or tell stories that day, even though the weather improved; nor the next day, nor the day after. They had begun to feel that danger was not far away on either side.

Gandalf tells them how he had left to tell news to Lord Elrond, and he was expecting them.

While the dwarves were not happy about spending time with elves, they were happy about having shelter and food offered to them.

Athena and Freya took hold of this change in attitude and got off their horses, playing their instruments in a lively way and grinning, starting to sing right as Thorin was going to tell them to hush up and get back on their steeds.

Athena starts, a fake pout upon her lips as she runs ahead of the company, and walk backwards as she sang, implying the song was about them.

 _Where have all the good men gone,_

 _And where are all the gods?_

 _Where's the street-wise Hercules_

 _To fight the rising odds?_

Freya cuts in, chuckling slightly.

 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

 _Late at night toss and I turn,_

Athena joins in, grinning wickedly.

 _And I dream of what I need!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

 _He's gotta be strong_

 _And he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

 _He's gotta be sure_

 _And it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life..._

Athena goes silent, and Freya continues, a devilishly cute smirk upon her lips. They're not walking in front now, they're running around the ponies, though they're sure not to spook with Freya around. Freya reaches towards Ori causing him to blush when she sings the next lines.

 _Somewhere after midnight_

 _In my wildest fantasy_

 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_

 _There's someone reaching back for me!_

Freya went quiet, winking at Ori's poor blushing face, while Athena walked between Fili and Kili's ponies, singing the next line by herself, before her friend joined in.

 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat,_

 _It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

 _He's gotta be strong,_

Athena looked at Fili up and down, raising an unimpressed brow.

 _And he's gotta be fast_

She have Kili the same look.

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

 _He's gotta be sure_

 _And it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life_

Athena and Freya meet in the middle of the group, continuing to walk and belt their song, Athena grinning at Oakenshields constipated expression.

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

 _Out where the lightning splits the sea_

 _I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

 _Watching me!_

Freya continues, and all of the dwarves are puffing their chests out in a masculine show of dominance, trying to seem the hero.

 _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

 _And the storm and the flood_

 _I can feel his approach_

 _Like the fire in my blood_

They both end the song, smiling.

 _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

 _He's gotta be strong_

 _And he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero!_

The Dwarves, Wizard, and Hobbit all clap for them, hooting and hollering, until Thorin Stupidshield had to open his big dumb mouth.

"You aren't of this world, are ye?"

* * *

 **A/N :** Two chapters in one day! Yay! Reviews make me happy too, loves!


	5. Woo hoo!

"That's for us to know, and up to the Valar if you are to find out." They respond cryptically, mounting their still moving horses, and staying silent almost the entire ride.

Well, almost silent.

Fili and Kili come riding up next to them, their faces deceptively cool.

"So, lassies, why would the Valar send two women such as yourselves to save a group of well off men?" Kili's almost-compliment was back handed, and Freya rolled her eyes, while Athena held back a scoff.

"Obviously you're not as well off as you think..." Said Freya,

"...If the Valar had to send us to save your sorry arses." Athena finished, muttering.

Fili and Kili's eyes went wide, and they lowered their heads, hiding the small smiles that hid there.

These women were obviously not Dwarven, but their temperment and humour could make them!

Gandalf estimated that they would reach their destination in another day, so they all settled down for the night, Athena and Freya in their usual sleep position.

* * *

They got mild deja vu, when they "woke up" in the court room.

They faced the Valar, bowing deeply and giggling like school girls.

"You ladies have done well, not letting these men walk all over you." Manwë states, and the girls nod in thanks.

"We are permitting you to feel free to tell the men of your world, but they are not to know of their origin. Is that clear?" Varda questioned, and the women nodded, stating their thanks, before they fell into deep sleep.

* * *

They woke up, refreshed as promised, and prepared for their day, wondering what the elves would be like, movie sternness, or book playfulness.

As they rode, Athena and Freya started talking. Not to anyone in particular you see, but to the entirety of middle earth, if they were to lend an ear.

"We come from a place of metal, horseless carriages... Buildings tall enough to scrape the very clouds from the sky..." Freya starts, smiling at Athena.

"And music and dancing that would make the baudiest man here blush in embarrassment!" Athena hollered, and the company, Minus Bilbo, the poor soul, and Gandalf, who was smirking and puffing his pipe, protested in anger.

Athena and Freya promised to show them the dances and songs one day.

They had paused under a rocky ledge, almost like a cave, when Thorin hollered.

"Something's coming!"

"No." Freya answers cryptically.

"It's simply..."

The Brown Wizard bursts in, screaming of thieves blood and murder, before going silent as he notices the company.

"...Radagast." They, including Gandalf, finish, smiling gently and walking forwards, giving the slightly smelly man hugs, to his confusion.

While Gandalf and Radagast converse loudly, Freya sits down by his rabbits, and they swarm to her, causing her to squeal in delight.

While Freya is enjoying herself, Athena can't help but take pity on poor Radagast, who is making small helpless noises due to his failing memory.

"Sickness, Radagast. Now get that poor bug out of your mouth." She whispered to him, her voice carrying on the wind, directly into his ear.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf!"

The scene continues like always, Except Athena and Freya actually... Have to shoo the ponies and horses off, first taking their packs, though.

"The horses have spooked!" Yells Kili, before they hear an ominous, rough howl.

"Please tell me that was just a plain old wolf", Moans Bilbo, and the girls give him a pitying look.

"Wargs." They say, and the company grabs their things hurriedly.

"I'll draw them off!" Cries Radagast, and he's off.

They hide behind a boulder until they pass, the brown wizard yelling taunts the whole way.

"Come on!" Gandalf whisper-yells, and they follow, Athena stifling a giggle. Dwarves running was adorable, even in these conditions.

"This way!"

They continued running, and Athena grimaced as Thorin pulled Ori back roughly.

" Come on, quick!" Gandalf ushers, and Thorin stands by, doing a head count like a kindergarten teacher.

"Where are you leading us?" The demanding dwarf asks, and the wizard stays silent, forcing Thorin to follow after.

They hide behind a boulder, and Athena grimaces, always hating this scene.

Thorin nods, and Kili nervously draws his arrow, stringing it and aiming. He shoots, and it only hits the warg in the chest, seeming to do no damage.

The warg jumps down, and starts to scream in pain, when suddenly the sound is accompanied by a scary silence.

In the Orcs head, a heterochromatic knife, sticking straight out between his eyes. In the warg, a black arrow. The men turn to look at the ladies, and they look angry as all hell.

"The Dwarf scum are over there!" The girls hear, but it was high pitched and squealy, making them cover their ears in pain.

"RUN!" They scream, and their words whipped up the wind, seeming to push the men forwards.

After a moment, the men were surrounded, and Thorin was telling Kili to shoot them.

Athena and Kili are practically back to back, shooting and reloading every other second, ignoring Thorins incessant yelling.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalfs sweet words of victory reign, until it wasn't so for the girls.

"Go!" The women scream as a pale orc runs after them, and the men do, assuming they're right behind them.

They get in the hole, Gandalf doing a head count, when they realize their mistake.

"The girls! They're still out there!" Fili yells, struggling to be free and find them.

"They're gone! It's their own fault!" Thorin gruffly shouts, glaring at the opening.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Woo!" Athena yells, riding a warg as she shoots another one in the forehead. Freya laughs also, another knife embedded deep into an orcs neck.

After a minute, they slide into the hole, and onto some very tense, angry Dwarves.

Thorin starts yelling at them, when Ori runs up, wrapping his arms around their waists and hugging them tightly.

The girls hug him back, until a dead orc lands on them, of course.

"Elves." The women and Thorin say, though in disgust for different reasons.

Thorin, due to racism.

Athena and Freya, due to... Ew. Orc blood.

* * *

 **A/N:** Who do you ship more, Athena and Freya x Fili and Kili? Or Athena and Freya x Kili and Fili? Maybe Athena x Freya, even? Or would you rather I leave romance out of this? Or should Thorin get some love? Maybe the hobbit himself? Tell me what you think! I love all of my readers and reviewers!


	6. Big Black Horse, up to get lucky

Songs are "Black Horse and a cherry tree" by KT Tunstall, and "Get Lucky" by Anna McLuckie.

* * *

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?!"

"Follow it of course!"

"I think that will be best." Gandalf says, and he ushers them, to Thorins dismay.

They walk quickly, and Athena and Freya are giddy with excitement.

They arrive, and the girls are struck speechless.

"Welcome to Imladris, also known in the common tongue as..." Gandalf starts, and Athena, Freya, and Bilbo finish.

"Rivendell."

As Gandalf and Thorin argue, the company makes their way along the bridge.

They all reach the end, and Athena and Freya blush, seeing that movie elves it will be on this journey.

"Mithrandir!" A kind elf calls, and Athena swoons.

"Lindir!" Gandalf responds, with Athena echoing him lustfully.

Fili and Kili bristle at Athenas reaction, puffing their chests and furrowing their brows.

It was then, that Lord Elrond showed up.

The men push the women and Bilbo back, closing ranks against them, and the women roll their eyes.

The elves circle them, each circle going the opposite direction. Simple, yet intimidating.

Athena was having none of that.

"Elrond son of Eärendil!" She yells, the Middle Earth equivalent to a parent calling their child by their full name when they're in trouble.

The entire precession stops in shock, staring at the fiery haired woman pointing her finger at the Lord of Rivendell.

"You intimidate us purposely, though you very well know the conditions we just went through! I never thought elves would be so unkind?" She asks, and the man had the right to look slightly abashed.

"I'm sorry, my lady. It was all in jest. Whom are you?" He asks, and Freya steps up as well, putting a calming hand on the small of Athena's back.

"She is Lady Athena, and I am Lady Freya, Seers of the valar."

The girls had taken to wearing their hair up, so their braids are clearly seen. Elrond nods tersly, before turning and speaking to Gandalf.

The girls stand by until Gloin gets offended.

"Does he offer us insult?!"

"No, he offers you food." Athena, Freya, and Gandalf say in unison, and they all look at the girls in shock.

"You understand Elvish?" Thorin asks accusingly, and the girls roll their eyes.

"We understand any and all languages spoken, or written in this world." They say, and everyone stays silent.

"Well, lead on then" says Gloin, and they do.

* * *

"I don't like. Green food." Ori states, and Athena leans forwards, winking at Freya.

"Whoever eats their plate of veggies first gets a kiss from us!". They say, and the company goes quiet, before they all start stuffing their faces.

"Done!" Ori yells, just before Fili and Kili, and the girls are cackling wildly, and they walk over, pressing their lips against each of Ori's cheeks. He was grinning wildly, and they laugh.

Next, they were all carted off to the baths, much to Athena and Freya's delight.

The male and female baths were seperated by a wall, that could be looked over by Athena if she stood on her tiptoes.

Athena and Freya were washing each others hair, laughing and splashing, when they heard a small, timid voice call over the wall.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we was wonderin' if you'd sing for us?"

They looked at each other, trying not to squeal in delight.

"Of course, Ori!" They say, and the men yell loudly, cheering.

Freya went first, singing one of her favorite songs. Athena was slapping the side of the pool-sized bathtub, and shooting in a "Woo-hoo" every now and then.

 _Two, three, four!_

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

 _Well my heart knows me better than I know myself_

 _So I'm gonna let it do all the talking._

Athena grins, and back strokes, modesty gone since she was only within sight of her friend.

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

 _I came across a place in the middle of nowhere_

 _With a big black horse and a cherry tree._

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

Athena ran her hands over her stomach, touching the ugly scars marring it. Four little round scars, that went straight through.

 _I felt a little fear, upon my back_

 _I said don't look back, just keep on walking._

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

Athena yell-sings the next lines with her friend, her voice sounding gravelly yet cute.

 _But the big black horse said look this way,_

 _Said "hey little lady, won't you marry me?_

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

She goes back to woo-hooing the chorus, grinning and rubbing soap across Freya's back.

 _But I said no, no, no, no-no-no_

 _I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

 _No, no, no, no-no-no_

 _I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

 _(Ooooo, woo-hoo)_

 _My heart hit a problem, in the early hours,_

 _So I stopped it dead for a beat or two._

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

 _But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,_

 _And it won't forgive me after all these years!_

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

 _So I sent to a place in the middle of nowhere_

 _With a big black horse and a cherry tree._

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

 _But it won't come back, 'cause it's oh so happy_

 _And now I've got a hole for the world to see_

 _(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

 _And it said no, no, no, no-no-no_

 _I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

 _No, no, no, no-no-no_

 _Said no, no, you're not the one for me!_

Athena sang the backup, laughing as Freya starts going at it, using Athenas hand as a microphone.

 _(Ooooo, woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)_

 _(Ooooo, woo-hoo)_

 _Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

 _You're not the one for me_

 _Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

 _You're not the one for me_

 _Big black horse and a cherry tree_

 _I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me_

 _Big black horse and a cherry tree_

 _I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me_

She ends with a flourish, canonballing into the bath, making Athena laugh until image felt tears prick the backs of her eyes.

They hear hooting and hollering from the other side, and now Athena knew it was her turn.

She saw a standing harp in the corner, she assumes it was for when they had expected guests bathing. She stood up and walked over to it, and the men went silent, hearing the slapping of feet.

She stared singing, finding her notes before playing.

Her voice echoed through the baths, and it was ominous indeed.

 _Like the legend of the Phoenix..._

 _All ends with beginnings._

 _What keeps the planets spinning_

 _The force from the beginning._

 _She strummed the harp lovingly, smiling gently._

 _We've come too far.. to give up, who we are_

 _So let's raise the bar... and our cups to the stars!_

 _Oh!_

She started strumming it faster and more heavily, grinning as Freya started clapping, keeping rhythm.

 _She's up all night to the sun_

 _I'm up all night to get some_

 _She's up all night for good fun_

 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _I'm up all night to the sun_

 _I'm up all night to get some_

 _I'm up all night for good fun_

 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

She grinned wickedly at Freya.

 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _I'm up all ni-ight!_

 _I'm up nighhtt.._

She slows down again, her voice sounding almost angelic compared to her demeanor.

 _We've come too far to give up who we are_

 _So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars!_

 _Oh!_

She starts again with the faster strumming, the strings humming under her fingers pleasantly.

 _She's up all night to the sun,_

 _I'm up all night to get some,_

 _I'm up all night for good fun_

 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

She slows down, her eyes down and her lips twitching.

 _I'm up all night to the sun_

 _I'm up all night to get some_

 _I'm up all night for good fun_

 _I'm up all night ..._

She silently walks over to the wall as the men hoot and holler, while waiting for the inevitable question to come.

"What are you meaning by saying "get some" and "get lucky" , my lady Athena?" Fili asks, and Athena puts her hands over the edge of the wall, pulling herself up so her arms are hanging over, her breasts barely concealed.

"Why sex, of course!" She responds, while all the men splash around, panicking over her sudden appearance, while Freya pulls Athena back into the bath, cackling wildly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Happy birthday to me! (For five more minutes, at least.) Sixteen years of life! Woohoo!


End file.
